The Consultants
by Mountain King
Summary: Phil Coulson's team is a little bigger than a handful of active field agents... Multiple crossovers, with possible cameos from all over fiction!
1. The Professor

The Consultants

One:- Professor

* * *

Authors note:-  
Yes there are other stories I should be writing but be honest, if you had this idea could you let it go? And yes there will be more...

Disclaimer  
I don't own either Character used here. believe it or not both are owned by Disney these days so this isn't as unlikely as it might seem.

* * *

Phil Coulson pulled up Lola outside the university and looked around. There were a number of students still milling around but most of them seemed to be heading to their dorms. He'd timed his arrival so that he parked just after the end of classes.

Stepping out he straightened his suit and tie. One or two of the teenagers looked his way, Lola could always attract the eye. Smothering a smile he headed to the Dons residence. A guard tried to stop him at the door but a quiet word and a forged invite granted him access. Sparing a smirk at the security Coulson glanced to the camera supposedly hidden in an alcove. He was sure he'd been seen by at least four others on the way in, it was just a shame a nasty computer virus was about ready to wipe all electronic records.

Leaving the guard with the impression he was going to see the Dean Coulson skimmed the register and headed in what would have been the right direction if that was who he was really after. Once out of sight he made a sharp turn and headed in the correct direction. At the end of a short hallway he found the rooms of the man he was looking for.

The name on the door was flaked and chipped. A sign that no one, not even the man inside was expected to still be using it. In fact the only part that was still really readable stated that the owner was Professor of History, Ancient Languages and Cultures (Emeritus). Knocking Coulson straightened his tie before taking a deep breath. It wasn't everyday you met a living legend.

Sure he'd met the Asguard Thor, helped set up the Avengers and even met Captain America but he man he was about to recruit had been around even longer than Captain Rodgers. Hell, this guy was punching out Nazis four years before the war in Europe had officially began.

'Come.' A voice tired not with age but weariness called out. Coulson opened aad went inside. 'Just put the work on the table Mike. Don't know why we bother anymore, the damn internet spoon-feeds these kids…' the man at the desk in the middle of the room stopped and scowled. 'You're not Professor Walker.'

'No. My name is Agent Coulson.' He straightened as the scowl depend. 'I'm with the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Devision.'

The much older man, that still looked about sixty despite his actual age, grunted and lent back. 'You mean that lot that set themselves up from the old Scientific Strategic Reserve back in the forties, S.H.I.E.L.D. isn't it?'

'Yes sir.'

'Well, like I told that Agent Carter back then, and her old boss, Phillips wasn't it?, I'm not interested. I did my time.'

Coulson resisted looking around, still his training had kicked in and he already had a mesure of the lay out. The room was covered in books, research papers and discarded notes. Not messy though, just busy. There was large bay window to one side that was the only other way out, between Coulson and it was another table and a very important hatstand. 'I understand that.' the Agent said. 'And I'm not asking you to do any more. However you have to understand the world is changing…'

That got him a laugh as the professor lent back in his chair. 'When you've been around as long as I have boy you'll know the world is always changing. Sometimes for the better and sometimes for the worse.'

'That's why we need you, as a consultant. Your expertise in ancient cultures is nothing compared to your experience in the field.'

'Still not interested.'

This was going badly, but coulson still had a card to play. 'We found the Tesseract.' It was still classified but this man was worth it.

'The Tesser… impossible!'

'No. It was responsible for the recent, event in New York.' Again highly classified but Coulson had clearance, if he could get this man on board so would he. 'You know the sort of stuff that could still be out there better than anyone else. We need you. Not in the field, just as a consultant.' There was the hook. It might take a while to reel him in but the legend would be a valuable resource. Either in the field or on the end of a phone.

The much older man stood up and headed to one of his stacks pulling a stool he hopped up with a speed that showed he was still in shape. The book he pulled from the shelf had Asguard runes on the cover. He was obviously beginning research.

Again hiding a smile Coulson pulled out a S.H.I.E.L.D. communicator, one hardwired to his teams frequency. 'Professor Jones, I'm sure you'll like some time to think on my offer. You can contact me through this, it's fairly simple to use.'

He looked up. 'I'm sure it is. Now you'll have to excuse me, I've got students papers to review and a great deal of research ahead of me.'

'I understand.' Coulson nodded and turned to leave.

'Oh and Agent?'

'Yes?'

'Call me Indy.'

End The Professor


	2. The Agent

The Consultants  
The Agent

* * *

Authors note:-  
WOW A big thanks to everyone who read, reviewed and followed! What more can I say but on with the show! Well one thing, I still don't own any of the recognised characters used.

Oh and one eagle eyed reviewer pointed out I'd misspelled 'SHIELD' "SHEILD" Typical me, I've done a quick find and replace. Hope no one minds

* * *

Coulson gritted his teeth as Lola swung around the bend at a speed the Corvette was never supposed to reach. Her rear axle went wide as the tires squealed on the asphalt. Only stopping when they caught dirt and sprayed a cloud down the shear cliff face. Grinning he pushed harder on the gas, looking to make up some time on the straight.

Strictly speaking if Fury heard about this he was in a lot of trouble, not so much if he was able to win this time but Coulson doubted that. Not to put too fine a point on it but his opponent was just a better driver. Okay, if she wasn't hamstrung Lola could have flown faster and made straight for the finishing line, but that wasn't fair. Both their cars also had a lot of after market modifications, meaning that this wasn't just Lola's pride at stake, but SHIELD engineering too. By now Coulson had caught up. She was faster on the straight, but his opponent's car was a thing of beauty in the sharp corners of this European back road.

Speaking of there were only two more corners and then the bar. Pushing the accelerator as hard as he could Coulson went for the racing line The straightest route through, but somehow his opponent found their own burst of speed and just sailed on through easily. With a screech of tires and a bootleggers turn that should have given him and anyone watching whiplash Coulson's opponent parked outside the rather expensive looking bar come hotel. Stepping out he straightened his tie and laughed.

It took Coulson a little longer to park, mostly because of the chaos his opponent made with his stunt but partly because Lola's tortured brakes weren't ready to stop on a dime. Certainly not at those speeds. Parking next to the winning car he took a moment to admire the damn thing. Latest plates, latest model. All style and no character. At least compared to his own.

Knowing he'd already lost Coulson took a moment to inspect her body work. There were a couple of tiny scratches on the specially treated paint that he'd have to polish out but she'd had a good run. Putting his sunglasses back on he headed inside.

His opponent was already sitting at a table, his drink in his hand and barmaid fluting her eyelashes at him. Nothing ever changed. Coulson sat down and looked at his own drink carefully. You never knew with this guy.

Taking a sip Coulson rolled the liquid around his tongue. 'It's just orange juice. You SHIELD agents are far too suspicious.'

'It keeps us alive.' He replied sarcastically, remembering the spear tip all to vividly.

His opposite laughed, flashing a boyish grin you never expected belonged to a cold blooded killer. 'You could have fooled me the way you took on that road. That car of yours is a beauty, what you got under the hood?'

Another careful sip of orange. 'Classified.'

'I'll find out then.' Another grin, he was going to try and all. Coulson wasn't going to stop him, the boys in R&D security needed the practice. 'So what have you been up to? last I heard your unlimited budget was up for review.'

'Passed. We've got another one up in a few months though, but we're still fighting the good fight. Mostly we're securing weapons tech. Human, alien. The stuff that shouldn't be out there but is.'

The other man nodded. 'Sounds fun. We're still wrestling with the small stuff; terrorists, dictators and the usual megalomaniacal business men bent on world domination.' They shared a laugh but this time his opposite's was a little forced. 'What are you really doing here Coulson. You wouldn't fly halfway across the world just to go bombing around the back roads and show off.'

It was Coulson's turn to smile. 'I'm looking to set up an, lets call it, a joint effort. Between your group and mine. We've worked together well in the past.'

'Not our job to keep bailing you yanks out of a tight spot.' He was serious now.

'Of course it's not. I'm just asking, in the sprit of co-operation, you come across something that is our job you tell me. I'll do the same. Everyone wins.'

The man downed his drink and frowned. Looking in the middle distance. 'If we did work together, it would have to be kept secret. I doubt either of our bosses would like it.'

'Probably not.' Truth was they would actually see it was for the best. Both Coulson and his friend knew that. Plausible deniability was a common hazard in both groups.

'So if we happen to stumble on any alien technology or doomsday weapon give you a call first. I think I can arrange that.' As he sat back a rather pretty young woman in a rather severe business suit came up to them.

Bristling with duty the woman looked down her nose. 'Commander…'

'Sit down Knight, relax, and for gods sake stop calling me Commander.' He kicked out a chair. 'Agent Victoria Knight. Agent Phil Coulson, SHIELD.'

She blinked, 'What's SHIELD?'

'Classified.'

'I'll tell you later.' Coulson's friend suggested, but knowing him both he and the woman were going to be too busy later. With each other.

'Well I've got to be going.' The SHIELD Agent offered, leaving most of his Juice he stood up to leave.

Knight hadn't sat down and agreed. 'Yes, the Commander's needed back in London and I have to brief him in the air.'

He, somewhat reluctantly, got up too and the three of them headed out of the bar. Coulson jumped into Lola 'So, you'll keep in touch?'

'Might as well, keeps things interesting.'

At this Coulson smirked. Flicking the switch he activated Lola's Repulser generators and hovered here for a moment. 'Well then I guess it's time to say; Goodbye, Mister Bond.'

James laughed and turned to Agent Knight who was gobsmacked. 'Remind me to have a word with Q branch about that.' He said as Coulson gunned the accelerator and sped off.

End The Agent

* * *

Authors note:-

Okay. Here are two ideas from this thing, well ideas that this has inspired in me. Unfortunately I don't think I can pull either of them off. They are just too big and I don't have the background to make them work right. So if anyone does think they can do either of them, be my guest. Just tell me so I can read them!

First Captain America + Castle. You know Castle, that Nathan Fillion show? Well his character's birth name is Rodgers. The same last name as the Captain and his mother is about the right age. What if Peggy Carter and he did have a daughter and she never knew her own father until…

Second is slightly more evil. Let's give SHIELD a new threat. A vast technological organisation other than HYDRA. One with weapons and technology even they never dreamt of. A threat with a mysterious masked leader and an obsession with snakes. COBRA! Yep, I'm thinking a fist fight between Cobra Commander vs Nick Fury might be interesting.

Meanwhile I have to decide who's next here; The Driver, The Mechanic, The Technician or The Robot?


End file.
